Fairy Tale
by Echoline
Summary: Fairy tales were overrated...


**AN: I guess old interests never fully die. : ) This is a Serena/Darien fic. Even as a kid I never thought that they were actually going to live happily ever after XD I always thought: 'Major angst!'…anyway...enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in anyway.**

**Fairy Tale**

_By Echoline_

**This is my fairy tale.**

Me: being the princess with the pretty white dress and a tiara.

**This is my fairy tale**

With a prince holding my hand.

**This is my fairy tale.**

In the middle of the dance floor, dancing with you. Everyone is watching us, the look of awe on their faces as they stare at how wonderful we look together and in disbelief that the ditz ball is moving so gracefully along with her prince. They're just waiting for me to trip over my pretty white dress and fall flat on my face, just waiting for that pretty tiara to crash to the floor in to a billion crystal pieces. I won't. It won't. This moment is perfect.

**This is my fairy tale.**

My friends are watching me with smiles. We went through a lot didn't we, you guys? I'm glad you're here. But…can you save me again?

**This is my fairy tale.**

Where I look up at you, Darien, as you spin me around, your hands on my waist and just there are just a few inches between our faces. You smile. But why are your eyes betraying that smile? Why is that grip on my waist getting so tight….? Oh, right! I'm sorry…I'm suppose to look away now. Because, it hurts. And you continue to smile. You continue to be the prince.

**This is my fairy tale.**

The sky is shimmering with stars; the earth was beautiful and big. The hallways is empty. Goodbyes were said a long while ago. And I'm in my room, on my bed. White is surrounding me, but you're right there, above me and stare at me with a cold expression. My hands are in yours, and are aching and crushed.

**This is my fairy tale. **

When you say: "I love you". Now my heart is crushed. And I cry. But you won't stop, as I continue to bruise and hurt from your words and because of you. You know you're hurting me. I like to imagine, just for a second, that that concentrated expression on your face is there because you know it's wrong, you know you should stop and are trying to. So I wait for you to stop. But you never do.

**This is my fairy tale.**

You hold me, the bed sheets are tangled around us. And I hold my breath. But you're asleep. I slowly let it out and pull away as quietly and discreetly as I can. I stand up, my nightgown sliding from my waist and down over my legs, covering me. I walk slowly across the cold marble floor and push open the balcony door. My legs are aching and I feel weak. The summer heat embraces me and I close my eyes, putting my hands on the railing.

**This is my fairy tale. **

The peace of the kingdom and the warm summer heat embraces me. My chapped lips lift upwards in to a smile. Everything is so quiet. I lean over the railing, smiling still. It would be nice to fly…wouldn't it? But my wings wouldn't work. I forgot how they work. I feel my feet lose contact with the cold floor. There are familiar droplets of tears that fall from my red eyes and I almost feel happy. Soon...

**This is my fairy tale.**

Just as I am about to fly, firm arms wrap themselves around my waist and I gasp as I'm pulled back against you. I'm still hunched over and you yell at me, asking what I was thinking. I look up, and more tears fall, but I keep smiling. Your eyes stare at me, wide and shocked. Almost scared…is that how I look when you do those things to me? My body shakes as you turn me around and pull me in to your lap. Then you hug me. It's too painful to be love. It's too desperate. And I still stare at the spot on the floor, tears flowing, but the smile is gone. You're saying those words…

**This is my fairy tale. **

You are saying: "I love you." I bury my face in your shirt.

**This is my fairy tale.**

Me, being the princess with a pretty white dress and a tiara.

**This is my fairy tale.**

With a prince holding my hand.

**This is my fairy tale.**

And I'm sick of it.


End file.
